The invention relates to a method for the program controlled switching of data which are transmitted in pulsed data networks in an interleaved arrangement and in bit groups within a time division multiplex (t.d.m.) frame, where the position of a bit group in the t.d.m. frame corresponds to a channel assignment.
In a known electronic data switching system (see, e.g., "Der Fernmeldeingenieur", 26th Ed. Vol. 5 and 6), the data signals received on the feeder lines are in each case switched to the desired trunk lines by only switching through the polarity changes occurring in the data signals. This is subject to the condition that in each case only single-channel data transmission takes place via the feeder and trunk lines which are directly connected to the switching system. In the event that a data line serving to transmit data for a plurality of channels in accordance with t.d.m. techniques, is connected to the data switching system, it is necessary to carry out a spatial separation of the channels with respect to each line before such a line is connected to the switching system. This requires a substantial expense, however, and in addition in such a situation the switching system is subject to the same load which would exist if as many data lines were connected as the sum of the channels transmitted on the data lines.
An object of the invention is to provide a method which enables a direct connection of t.d.m. multi-channel data transmission lines to an electronic data switching system, and also facilitates an efficient switch-through of these lines.